prevent
by Saaraa
Summary: "Aku mencegah sesuatu." Tony, pada JARVIS, tentang sang kapten dan kawan baiknya di masa lampau. /Stony, bromance, warning(s) n genre(s) inside, RnR?/
**Disclaimer** : Avenger © Marvel

 **Warning(s) and Genre(s)** : _Bromance_ , romansa, drama, _hurt/comfort_ , _boy x boy pairing_ , Stony, **S** teve x **Tony** , _shounen-ai_ , _canon_ , _possibly out of character_ , _ficlet_ , _time setting_ setelah (Avenger : Age of Ultron), _typo(s)_ , EYD semoga betul seluruhnya.

 **Prevent** by Saaraa

.

.

.

* * *

Kelopak itu mendadak terangkat. Pening menginvasi kepala, ada desahan pelan dari si pembuat baju besi. Iris kastanya mengobservasi sekeliling, lobus memutar memori terakhir yang mengakar. Tony memijit pelipis, sadar akan botol alkohol yang berserakan tak tahu diri serta isinya yang tumpah-ruah.

 _Gila. Orang-orang ini memang gila. Keputusan tepat bagi agen Romanoff yang tidak ikut minum-minum._

Clint Barton selami alam mimpi di dekat sofa–tubuhnya tergeletak di pualam putih metah. Thor Odinson menindih di atasnya. Bruce Banner tidur dengan sopan di sofa seberang Tony tadi mengistirahatkan tubuhnya.

Tony mengangkat alis. Rasa-rasanya ada yang kurang meski barangkali ruangan ini telah sarat orang-orang barbar.

 _Ah. Kapten?_

"JARVIS," suaranya serak. Tony bangkit dari sofa.

Verbal beraksen British terdengar memantul setelahnya, "Ya, _sir_?"

"Kapten kembali ke apartemennya atau bagaimana?"

"Tuan Rogers tidak bisa mabuk, maka setelah tuan dan yang lainnya tidur, ia pergi ke _workshop_ Anda di lantai bawah. Dan sekarang saya tengah membantunya menelusuri internet."

"Untuk apa" bisa ditanyakan Tony sendiri. Lelaki itu dengan sekolosal rasa penasaran, mengambil gelas dan air putih dulu sebelum membawa diri menyusul entitas pemilik mata biru samudra.

" _Sir_ , Anda ingin pergi melihatnya?"

"Jadi, kau bisa penasaran sekarang, hm."

"Bukan itu, sir. Tuan Rogers secara pribadi bilang tak ingin diganggu."

Kalimat itu tak diberi atensi. Menunggu _elevator_ turun ke bawah. Pintu workshop itu berlapis kaca–tembus pandang, menghadirkan 10 angka untuk kode masuknya. Jemari Tony terangkat dan memberi tekanan, lalu pintu bergeser.

Mendengar suara, Steve tersentak. Menoleh ke belakang. _Hologram_ itu bagai ekshibisi tadinya, diperhatikan dan dilihat–kini teralihkan.

"Stark? Ah, maaf aku ke sini tidak bertanya lebih dulu."

" _Well_ – _yeah_. Lupakan itu. Kau sedang apa?" Tony menegak air putih.

Ada kompulsi hingga Steve mengukir senyum tipis. Iris biru angkasa kembali menjadikan video sebagai sentral fokus.

"Mencari kawan baikku."

Tony menautkan alis. Arah pandangnya berubah haluan. Suara dari video rasanya menabuh gendang telinga terlalu keras.

"Anda ingin mencari apa lagi, Tuan Rogers?"

Steve membisu untuk beberapa sekon. "Ah … kalau begitu, tolong putar semua tindak kriminal James Buchanan Barnes dari tahun 1945 ke atas. Apa ada?"

"Beberapa, tapi tidak semua. Ada beberapa berkas yang bisa saya retas tentangnya, saya beritahu nanti."

Tony hampir tersedak udara. _James Buchanan Barnes. Tentara Amerika. Dia yang ikut berjuang bersama Kapten Amerika sejak 1945. Identitasnya sekarang … The Winter Soldier. Tindak kriminal …._

Steve geming. Bersidekap, iris biru memantulkan cahaya. Esensi puluhan video dan berkas digital hanya satu; kawan baik si pemilik helai sewarna singa.

"Saya menemukan video kecelakaan yang diambil dari CCTV kuno dulu sekitar tahun 1970. Kecelakaan ini diduga karena kecerobohan pengemudi, tapi ada ditemukan siluet hitam yang melintas di sekitar area kejadian perkara. Diduga James Buchanan Barnes. Korban kecelakaan adalah suami-istri bernama–"

Tony buru-buru berjinjit. Lengannya ia arahkan ke depan, telapak yang terbuka menutup mata Steve Rogers.

"JARVIS, _mute_."

Itelegensi artifisial itu bungkam, beserta suara video. Betulan hening hingga merasuk untuk sesaat. Tingkah Tony Stark memang enigma, serba-serbi juga labirin tanpa jalan keluar.

"… Stark?"

"Sudah waktunya orang tua untuk tidur, Kapten. Kakek-kakek tidak boleh tidur terlalu malam."

Steve mendengus, menyingkirkan lengan itu pelan. Ia berbalik. Menatap iris coklat si pembuat baju besi. Tony menahan napas, membuang arah mata–ada degup tak wajar. Steve Rogers mengangkat kedua alis. "Oke, oke. Aku akan kembali ke atas."

"Bagus." Tony mengangkat sebelah alis sebentar.

Sesuai saran, lelaki pirang itu kembali. Tony tahu tak butuh usaha besar untuk memersuasi sang kapten. Gelas kosong ditaruhnya di atas meja, kursi tanpa sandaran menjadi sasarannya untuk menaruh diri di sana.

"JARVIS, kau tahu apa yang baru saja kau coba lakukan?"

"Jika saya boleh bicara, _sir_ –memberi informasi tentang James Buchanan Barnes."

"Ya. Apa kau sadar kau baru saja ingin memberitahunya, bahwa kawan baiknya, hendak membunuh ilmuwan, jenius, orang kaya, dan bahkan sahabatnya juga dulu, si _old man_ Howard dan ibuku?"

Tony menggelengkan kepala lelah.

"Apakah ada yang salah, _sir_? Maksud saya, apa Anda berusaha menjaga perasaannya?"

" _I prevent something_. Tidak ada yang bagus dari ia tahu kawan baiknya membunuh Ayah dan Ibu. Jika aku ingin memburu orang ini, aku akan melakukannya sendiri. Dan juga, aku tak yakin ia akan lebih memihak yang benar. Steve orangnya impulsif jika menyangkut kawan baiknya."

"… saya paham."

"Kau paham."

"Dan … apa yang berusaha Anda cegah, _sir_?"

"… bahwa mungkin suatu hari nanti Barnes ini akan kembali jadi dirinya yang lama, dan Steve menemukannya, lalu membelanya karena suatu hal tertentu. Siapa yang tahu?"

"Dengan kata lain, Anda mencegah terjadinya perbedaan pendapat–perang."

"Bukan–ya, ya, itu juga. Tapi bukan itu intinya. Kau memang jenius tapi sayang tak paham perasaan manusia."

"Saya sakit hati, _sir_."

Ada napas yang dihempas dari pemilik helai sepekat gagak. " _I deter that he will find his best friend. That he will leave me. Fight together with his old friend_."

 _Bahkan aku cukup yakin. Seandainya terjadi sesuatu karena pola pikir kami yang selalu berbanding terbalik–ia akan ada di sisi kawan lamanya. Bahkan meski sesuatu itu ialah perang saudara._

 _Mencegah ialah keputusan terbaik._

.

.

.

 **END**

* * *

Saya sedang galau karena _trailer_ Captain America : Civil War yang berseliweran di mana-mana. Apalagi karena 1 kalimat sakral Tony yang pasti kalian tahu : " _So was I_."

Ngomong-ngomong saya sih denger-denger emang Bucky yang bunuh orang tua Tony Stark. Entah salah entah benar, ya. Namanya juga fanfiksi, apa saja bisa terjadi hahahah–/dibuang.

'Makasih yang sudah baca dan menikmati fanfiksi ini, omong-omong!

:"))


End file.
